


In Your Room

by kinsale_42



Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Shibari, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Jesse has finally convinced Hanzo to tie him up and give him a good hammering, but their session is unexpectedly interrupted. It gives Hanzo another chance to perform, and to satisfy his own needs as well as Jesse's as he walks the fine line between control and submission.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags. There is consensual recreational drug use (I made up a euphoric-type drug that heightens their experience) and while the sexual activities are accepted and enjoyed by the parties involved, they are not discussed in detail beforehand. This is not a primer for healthy sexual relationships, it's porn.
> 
> Also, if you need to avoid certain pairings, please be aware that Top!Gabe penetrates both Jesse and Hanzo in this scenario. Jesse and Hanzo are both vers in this universe.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy the fantasy. Social distancing sucks, so please have fun pretending we can safely touch and rub on strangers and lovers alike.

Jesse wandered through the apartment again just to verify that he hadn’t left anything embarrassing out where it would be noticed. It was only two rooms, and he didn’t have much, but he didn’t usually have much company either. He made another pass, and nothing stood out as embarrassing. He eyed the bottle of whiskey on the counter next to the sink, but left it alone. Hanzo had specifically requested he didn’t drink or smoke beforehand. Jesse could only guess it meant that Hanzo was bringing something special. Unless it was some sort of test…Jesse swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat. Again, with the jitters. What was it about Hanzo that did this to him?

He picked up his cigar case and headed for the balcony door, then stopped and set it back down again. He’d promised. And Hanzo should be here any minute. Any minute now…

There was a resolute tap at the door. Jesse went straight over and opened it.

“Hey, sugar. Come on in.” Jesse was smiling uncontrollably. He definitely wasn’t doing a good job of playing it cool. He watched as Hanzo removed his urban-styled hiking boots and placed them next to the cowboy boots in the closet by the door, flipping his braided hair back over his shoulder as he straightened up. Hanzo handed him a backpack to hold while he took off his jacket and hung it up. He reclaimed it immediately and followed Jesse out into the main room of the apartment.

“It ain’t much, I’m afraid, but I don’t spend much time here either. Just sleep here, really.” The main room was only furnished with a small sofa, a single bentwood armchair, and a television on a low bookcase. There was a kitchenette along the inside wall, with a sink and a cooktop and a tiny refrigerator with a microwave on top. Jesse slid open the divider between the bedroom and the living room. “The toilet is over here, and that’s the shower back there. And this is, uh, the bedroom. Oh, and I have a full rooftop terrace to myself. Best part of this place.”

Hanzo followed Jesse across the small apartment, and looked out the bedroom window at the terrace as Jesse pulled back the curtain. The paving stones were violet in the evening light. It occurred to him that if he could escape the Shimada Empire somehow, this would be the kind of place he could expect to live in, at least to start. He turned to Jesse.

“It is very nice. I like it.”

Jesse was surprised by the enthusiasm in Hanzo’s voice. “Well, uh, thanks. I was worried that, you know, you’d be used to nicer things. Better stuff than just IKEA furniture.” He tried to see the place as if he didn’t live with it every day, and it really hit him that it didn’t look like him at all. It just looked like a generic furnished flat in a building designed to rent to westerners.

But to Hanzo, it was an escape, and it had Jesse in it, and that’s all that mattered. “We are here together, and it is safe and dry. Do we need anything else?”

“Well, no, I reckon we don’t. I’ve even got beer and whiskey, if we need it. I haven’t had any, like you said, but it’s here.” Jesse tried to switch on the laid-back charm he usually had on tap for social situations, but for some reason he couldn’t access it. Instead he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and stood awkwardly watching Hanzo, wanting to touch him but too shy to initiate. He looked so soft and warm in his white t-shirt and dark grey track suit pants with the dragon embroidery that curved sinuously up one leg.

Hanzo reached into his backpack and pulled out a coil of red silk cord and set it on the bed, along with a knife. “If I am to bind you, as you requested, I would prefer you sober.” His eyes flickered only briefly to Jesse’s face before he slid his hand into his bag again, feeling behind the padding for the hidden compartment. He fished out a small bag with a few purple tablets visible inside. “But after I am sure you are comfortable…perhaps we might…” He held the bag so Jesse could see them.

Jesse reached out and touched the diamond-shaped tablets through the plastic. There was a starburst imprint on each one. “Sure. What are they?”

“Starfall. Our best grade, top quality.”

“Wow, the good shit. I’ve never tried it, but I hear it’s better than ecstasy.” Something inside Jesse relaxed slightly. The pressure to perform somehow lessened. The evening would be enjoyable, regardless.

“Yes. It is.” Hanzo hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until it all came out with a rush. He thought Jesse would be okay with some experimentation, but he hadn’t been convinced. And it had been his brother’s idea in the first place, so that had made him even more uncertain. Hanzo set the baggie down on the nightstand and unpacked the last few items he’d brought for their little adventure. Two bottles of water and a tube of lubricant went on the nightstand next to the bag of pills, and a small wad of black rubbery something went on the bed next to the rope. Then, before Jesse could react, Hanzo had thrown his arms around him and they were kissing. The anxiety that had permeated the atmosphere melted away in an instant.

“Remove your clothes,” Hanzo instructed, when they parted at last. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the closet door as Jesse pulled his favorite blood-red t-shirt off over his head and unfastened his belt, pulling it out of his jeans and coiling it up before setting it aside. He maintained eye contact with Hanzo the entire time he peeled off his jeans, daring him to look away, to see how his cock was already hard and poking through the fly of his boxer briefs. Hanzo couldn’t resist, and he looked down. He got a little rush of power from the knowledge that he had caused Jesse’s reaction, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small grin.

Jesse disentangled himself from his underwear and pushed them down to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them away. He pulled off his socks and tossed them over to join the rest of his clothing, and stood with his feet apart and shoulders back, proudly naked before his lover.

“Is there anything else you need to do before we begin? This will take some time.” Hanzo kicked himself upright and stepped close enough that Jesse could feel his breath on his chest, but Hanzo did not touch him.

“Nah, I’m good. Want me to turn on some music or something?” Jesse asked. He was getting pumped for this. He’d only ever been completely tied up once, and whenever he thought about it, he felt like he hadn’t properly appreciated it at the time. And it looked like Hanzo was going to do it right. So Jesse wanted to make it perfect.

Hanzo nodded. “I would like that.”

Jesse vanished into the living room for a minute to turn the television to the streaming music service. He picked one of the top suggested channels at random, and when moderate-tempo dance music came out of the speakers, he let it continue. It wasn’t his favorite, but it reminded him of the music that played at the Shimada night club. And he was fine with that, because he’d learned the hard way that you shouldn’t listen to your favorite songs while having sex. Nothing like turning on the radio and being immediately transported to an intimate moment with someone who later broke your heart.

When he returned, Hanzo had pulled the covers off the bed and prepared the coil of cord. “Sit here,” he told Jesse, directing him to sit on the side of the bed, near the pillows. “Do you want me to explain what I plan to do?”

Jesse couldn’t help but grin. Hanzo was figuring him out pretty quickly. “No, surprise me.”

There was a sparkle in Hanzo’s eye now, and the corner of his mouth curled up. He stepped between Jesse’s knees and placed his hands around his lover’s neck, tipping up his chin with his thumbs. Hanzo leaned down and just barely touched his lips to Jesse’s, then looked him straight in the eye. When he spoke again, his voice was dark and serious. “Tell me if I hurt you in a way that you do not enjoy. I do not find pleasure in torture.”

“Should we use a safe word?” Jesse asked softly.

“Only if you need one.” Hanzo’s face twisted a little, and Jesse wondered what sensitive spot he’d just touched. “If I am told ‘no’ or ‘stop,’ I take it seriously. But if you require the fantasy…”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Jesse rushed to ease his partner’s mind. He slipped his arms loosely around Hanzo’s hips. “Actually, funny story…” Hanzo picked up the silk rope as Jesse talked. “My boss told me that he offered me my job because he saw I could read a room and play whatever part I needed to play to get the outcome I wanted.”

Hanzo looped the rope first over one of Jesse’s shoulders, then over the other, and tied his first knot at the base of Jesse’s throat. He sighed softly, and his voice seemed to lose some of its life. “And what part is it that you play with me?”

Jesse was still watching Hanzo’s face as he concentrated on the rope. “Well that’s the funny part. I feel like I can read you, that is, I feel like I know you…but I can’t fake anything.” His voice got very quiet, and his accent got thicker. Hanzo had to work to make the sounds make sense. “I can’t be anythin’ but totally straight with ya, Hanzo. I…I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

The rope pulled tight around Jesse’s back as Hanzo tied the second knot over the center of his sternum, a hand’s breadth below the first, and he turned his gaze back to the dark pools of Jesse’s grey eyes. His face hovered scant inches away from Jesse’s, but did not approach any closer, and Jesse didn’t force it. The wicked glee he’d seen there so recently had gone, replaced with something more guarded. And then, unexpectedly, the skin around Hanzo’s eyes and mouth softened, and his hands were stilled.

“I know what it is like to play a role,” Hanzo said. “And you…have given me the freedom to be myself, to show myself.” He started looping the cord around Jesse’s torso for the next knot. “I want to trust you.”

Jesse tried to ignore the shiver that went up his spine as the rope tightened around his mid-section. “I want you to be able to trust me, baby. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. Anytime.” He was already starting to worry that the confession had been a mistake, but somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was reminding him that honesty was the only way to find something real.

Then Hanzo got down on his knees to work the rope around Jesse’s hips and between his legs, and Jesse’s attention was swiftly redirected to what was going on in his body. Hanzo kissed the tip of Jesse’s erection and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

“Holy shit, I didn’t expect that.” Jesse laughed.

Hanzo reached over and grabbed the dark rubbery thing. He smoothed it out and Jesse realized it was a cock ring. Two cock rings. One was set aside, and Hanzo stretched out the other one and slipped it down over Jesse’s dick and squeezed his testicles through it one at a time, settling the band snugly up against Jesse’s body. While gently working his fingers around the edges to make sure no hair got snagged, Hanzo looked up at him.

“Good?”

It was tight, and Jesse could feel a throbbing in his groin as he recovered from his balls being squeezed and adjusted to the circle of constant pressure. “Yeah, it’s good.”

Hanzo smiled, and there was a bit of that sparkle that Jesse had seen earlier. Jesse started to smile back when Hanzo sucked the tip of his cock into the wet heaven of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and popping off again before Jesse even had a chance to process what was happening.

Jesse groaned.

Hanzo smiled to himself as he worked the last knot he’d planned for the lattice-work on Jesse’s abdomen, then he got up and climbed up and knelt behind Jesse on the bed. “Last chance to use your arms,” he advised.

Jesse scratched the tip of his nose and then offered his arms up. “Ready.”

Hanzo pulled them back and guided Jesse to hold his elbows behind his waist. “Too much?”

It pulled across Jesse’s chest, but his muscles weren’t so tight that it was uncomfortable. “Nah, it’s fine. Probably couldn’t go much further, though.” He felt Hanzo exhale but nothing else happened for a minute. “Everything okay?”

“I am deciding how I wish to proceed.”

“Ah, okay.” Jesse waited. Then he felt fingers tucking rope in along his armpits and it took everything he had to not control his laughter.

Hanzo noticed him shaking. “Are you…” He didn’t know the word. “Ah…”

Jesse saved him. “Ticklish? A little. Sorry.”

Fingers trailed down along the insides of his arms, just a whisper along his skin, and it was the kind of tickle that burned straight through him, not the kind that resulted in giggles. The throbbing in his crotch intensified.

Hanzo picked up his pace a little, quickly lacing Jesse’s upper arms together, then binding his forearms to each other and securing them to the first course of rope around his torso. He cut the rope.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Jesse considered for a moment, testing how immobile his arms were, how he could clearly feel each of the four knots down his chest and the snug loops around each hip. The cord was unyielding, digging into his softer flesh, but he could still flex just a little.

“I love it.”

Hanzo helped him scoot over into the center of the mattress and laid him down, his back arching dramatically over his bound forearms. He lifted Jesse’s right leg by the knee and folded it until the heel of his foot was close to his thigh. Then, as Jesse watched, Hanzo began to ladder the cord from his knee to his hip, leaving the occasional knot along the inside of his thigh as a focus point. He finished the ladder by tying it to the rope at Jesse’s hip and cutting it off, almost as if he were securing a stocking to a garter belt. Hanzo slipped his fingers under that last segment and gave it an experimental tug.

The cord pulled taut at the base of Jesse’s ass and rubbed between the inside of his hip and his flushed scrotum, and he moaned softly. His face felt hot. This was doing something to him he wasn’t used to and he didn’t know how it was going to play out. Hanzo nodded to himself, then moved to begin work on the other leg.

When the left leg was finished, Hanzo knelt between his knees and leaned over him. “How is it now?” he asked. “You do not speak when I touch you.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I guess I’m too busy just feeling it.” Jesse let his legs fall open, and Hanzo lowered his hips enough that the smooth cotton of his track pants brushed against Jesse’s skin. “I feel really good. Really…I don’t know…secure?” As he said it, it made perfect sense. The rope both controlled him and gave him a kind of armor. Then something else occurred to him. “And I’ll admit it, I do talk a lot more when I’m kinda buzzed. Sorry. You’ve only really seen that side.”

Hanzo dropped his hips down further, and the hard-on that lay hidden inside his clothing made itself known as it pressed into Jesse’s swollen genitals. He smiled as he finally got a vocal response from his partner.

“Holy fuck…” Jesse groaned.

Hanzo kissed him, and Jesse opened his mouth hungrily. Now that he had limited methods of participation in their lovemaking, all his energy was being diverted to the options still available. Soon Hanzo felt in danger of losing his soul to Jesse’s lips, and he pulled away. He gazed into his lover’s face and there was something raw there that he hadn’t seen before, something that went beyond wide pupils and reddened lips. Hanzo filed the image away in his mind to consider later.

He sat back on his heels and looked down at his handiwork. He’d never had a completely captive partner before, and while Jesse looked as delicious as ever dressed in his artfully arranged web of red rope, Hanzo wasn’t entirely sure he could maintain the levels of excitement they’d both need to have fun. He glanced at the baggie on the nightstand. Good thing he’d brought a little chemical enhancement.

Hanzo got off the bed and cracked open a bottle of water and took a sip, then extracted a pill from the bag and swallowed it with another sip of water. He turned to Jesse. “Do you want one?”

“Hell yeah, hook me up.”

With a display of strength that proved to Jesse that his muscles weren’t entirely decorative, Hanzo lifted Jesse up to kneel on his bound legs at the head of the bed. When he was comfortable, Hanzo placed a tablet between his own lips and kissed him, letting Jesse take the tablet from him with his tongue. Jesse swallowed it back and tried to keep kissing Hanzo, but Hanzo broke it off.

“Drink,” he said, and held the bottle of water to Jesse’s lips. After he was sure Jesse had gotten enough, he stepped away, moving to the end of the bed. Jesse’s eyes followed him.

Hanzo faced his lover as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on his backpack. Jesse wondered if he’d oiled his skin, because the dragon tattoo that wound around his left arm practically glowed in the lamplight. He ran his thumbs along the waistband of his track pants before he slid them down over his hips and further, revealing a silky black jock-strap that clung to the form of his cock. Hanzo stepped out of the pants and turned around before bending at the waist to remove his socks and pick up his discarded clothing, being sure to give Jesse the best view of his bare ass.

“God, Hanzo,” Jesse said as Hanzo stepped up onto the bed and walked towards him. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Am I?” Hanzo asked, rubbing his jock against Jesse’s face. “Show me.”

Jesse started to kiss and lick the taut fabric, trying to tease the flesh that lay behind. It may have been difficult for him to put how he felt into words, but there were more ways to use his lips than for speech, and he was using them. He opened his mouth wide around Hanzo’s right testicle, trying to suck it in, working to get a good purchase, but defeated by the sleekness of the cloth. Moving to the other side, he tried again, this time wrapping his tongue around the silken pouch, tasting just a hint of the salt of Hanzo’s skin under the fragrant traces of detergent left in the fabric.

It may have been impossible for Jesse to achieve exactly what he was going for, but it was still more than enough to give Hanzo a fresh surge of desire. He gripped Jesse’s head with both his hands and smashed his sack into his lover’s mouth, gasping as he felt Jesse’s teeth scrape along the smooth surface, and moaning when they were able to nip him enough to send little sparks of pain through his groin.

Hanzo pulled his cock out of the top of his jock strap and ran the tip of it along Jesse’s lips, now even more red and wet than they had been after ten minutes of feverish kissing. Jesse maintained eye contact as he bathed the head of Hanzo’s dick with his tongue. Hanzo pushed in deeper, filling Jesse’s mouth. Jesse relaxed his jaw and closed his lips around Hanzo’s shaft. Hanzo sighed. It felt so good, so warm, so slippery. He pulled back out, and Jesse’s lips popped as the suction broke.

“Wait, you’re not…” Jesse’s expression of loss changed as he realized Hanzo was reaching for the other rubber cock ring. He watched as his partner slid it down to the base of his own cock. “I can take more, baby, if you just…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Hanzo pulled his jaw down with a thumb, then slipped his prick in until it nudged the back of Jesse’s throat. Jesse’s gag reflex tried to activate, and Hanzo could feel the muscles flexing, but aside from that and his eyes looking rather more liquid than they had before, there was no other reaction.

“What was it you said that night at the club? I should tie you up and tease you for hours?” Hanzo buried his dick in Jesse’s throat, enjoying the reflexive rippling as Jesse tried to swallow. “Fuck you until you cannot walk?” He ran his fingers along Jesse’s neck, smoothing the straining muscles.

Jesse’s eyes were watering even more, but he tried to nod. Hanzo pulled out completely, and Jesse gulped for air. “Yeah, sugar, whatever you want. I’m yours. You don’t have to be gentle.” He coughed, and it made the blood rush to his face, followed with a wave of something else. Euphoria. The high was kicking in.

Somehow, with the tears streaming down his face, Jesse looked even more beautiful than ever. Hanzo felt like the world blurred for a second, and he got to his knees. Face to face with his lover, he wiped away the tears with his hands, and pushed Jesse’s rumpled hair back, smoothing it with damp fingers. His hands cupped Jesse’s head, and he leaned in to kiss Jesse’s swollen lips, but what he meant to be gentle quickly became frenzied, demanding, and it didn’t stop until he tasted the metal of spilled blood and wasn’t sure whose it was.

“I want,” Hanzo said, his breath still rapid and his head spinning, “to give you everything.” His hand slid down between Jesse’s legs, and stroked his cock a few times before descending further. He repositioned himself so he could better approach the most erogenous zone.

Jesse sighed in pleasure as he felt Hanzo’s fingers slip inside him. This time he’d had a chance to prepare in advance, and was lubed and ready for action. Hanzo apparently noticed, because he quickly added a third finger, and began to press against the spot that sent lightning bolts of ecstasy through Jesse’s body. Jesse leaned back against the wall and watched through half-closed eyes as Hanzo started to give his cock and balls the same kind of attention Jesse had given him.

Time was losing meaning. The music continued, its regular beat underscoring Hanzo’s sucking and stroking. Jesse’s slit was oozing and he felt rock hard, like he could launch a rocket if he came. But Hanzo wasn’t letting him get there quickly. Jesse didn’t really care.

There was a click as a key turned in the front door lock. It took a second for the sound to penetrate Jesse’s consciousness, and Hanzo’s reaction time wasn’t much faster.

“Who?” Hanzo whispered as he sat upright, his eyes full of alarm. He tucked his dick back into his jock and wiped his fingers on Jesse’s leg, preparing his defense.

Jesse looked confused and then like the proverbial deer in headlights as he realized what was happening. The refrigerator door opened and closed, and there was the hissing sound of a carbonated bottle opening.

“My boss,” Jesse whispered. “We used to…you know…but not in months. Not since New Year’s.”

That was all he had time to explain, as heavy footsteps crossed the too few steps from the far side of the kitchen to the opening in the sliding screen. Hanzo turned, a tiger crouched between the intruder and his lover, ready to pounce, a possessive hand laid across Jesse’s chest.

“Well now, this looks like fun,” the man said, loosening his tie with one hand, a cold beer bottle in the other. He was no taller than Jesse, but he was definitely larger, more powerful, perhaps fifteen years older and still quite fit. There was grey in his dark brown curls, and the way his hair was shaved on the sides made his scalp seem glazed with silver. His equally dark brown eyes were quick to assess the scene. “Finally found someone to tie you up like you wanted, eh, Jess? Now I see why you were in such a hurry to get back from Korea.”

Jesse struggled to figure out how to cope with the situation. “Uh, hey, boss.” He glanced at Hanzo, still poised, full of tension, in front of him. “Boss, this is Shimada Hanzo. Hanzo, this is Gabe. Gabriel Reyes. My boss.” He licked his lips, looking back and forth between them. For a second, he thought Hanzo would go for Gabe’s throat.

“Nice to meet you at last, Shimada. I’ve heard you are quite the entertainer.” Gabe took a swig of his beer. “Mind if I watch the show?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but pushed the screen open wide and turned the armchair around, angling it for the best view. He took off his blazer and tie, tossing them on the couch before sitting down with his beer and unbuttoning the top button of his white oxford cloth shirt.

While he was getting comfortable, Hanzo looked back at Jesse. “This is your ‘friend’?” he whispered.

“What?”

“The ‘friend’ you told me about. That night.”

“I…yeah. I didn’t plan this, I swear.” Jesse tried to plead with his eyes, but Hanzo turned away, looking back at where Gabe was taking another long pull on his beer bottle, watching them discuss him.

Hanzo’s thoughts were a tumble. He knew the drugs were hitting him, because he could feel the fuzziness in his limbs and the sense that the world was opening its secrets to him. Gabe made eye contact with him and it was like they carried on an entire conversation with no words. This was the man Hanzo had expected that night, weeks ago, in the club. Except Hanzo had never thought to imagine that he might be so incredibly sexy, so utterly masculine. So powerful. It was almost a threat, a challenge.

Gabe raised an eyebrow, then he winked at Hanzo.

The threat morphed into something more twisted. A dare. Hanzo turned completely back around to face Jesse.

“Babe,” Jesse whispered, a little bit panicky. “I can tell him to go. You don’t have to do anything you don’t…”

Hanzo cut him off with another deep and passionate kiss. His body felt like it was a machine had suddenly come online, surging with electricity, and the song that played from the other room was one he knew from the club, reminding him of how the dancers there could turn sound into form. He could feel the beat reverberating through his body, and his movements became infused with an even greater intensity as he embraced his choice to perform for Gabriel Reyes.

Jesse was left breathless and dazed as Hanzo shifted to allow their new audience a clear line of sight to the action. It wasn’t the first time Gabe had seen him naked or restrained, or even the first time Gabe had watched him have sex with someone else, but he hadn’t told Gabe that he had gotten together with Hanzo since that first time, and he hadn’t wanted to. Hanzo was his special, private thing. If the world got in the way, he could lose everything. He flexed his muscles against the rope, wishing he could stop this, wishing he could go back to twenty minutes ago. But the rope still held him firmly, and Hanzo was sucking his purpled cock down his throat again, with his fingers curved into Jesse’s prostate, and Jesse’s body responded as it always did. Whatever rigidity he’d lost when Gabe walked in, Jesse soon regained four-fold.

It wasn’t enough for Hanzo. He couldn’t see Gabe, couldn’t tell if he was enjoying what he saw. He pulled off Jesse’s cock with a smack and stood back up on the bed in front of Jesse. But this time he presented his backside to his lover’s mouth, spreading his feet wide and bending over, his hands on his knees and his eyes on Gabe’s face. Jesse obliged, shoving his face into Hanzo’s crack and mouthing at everything he could reach.

Gabe had unbuttoned his shirt, and Hanzo could catch glimpses of tanned skin and the contours of muscle every time he lifted his beer bottle to his mouth. Hanzo’s gaze caught on Gabe’s gold wristwatch, and it dragged his attention straight up to the dark eyes that were taking him apart without even touching him.

Hanzo moaned raggedly. Jesse’s mouth was good, that wet tongue was doing things to him, but it still wasn’t enough. Hanzo needed to be touched, he needed more stimulation. He turned around again and straddled Jesse’s lap, rubbing his spit-slick crevice along Jesse’s dick, squeezing his cheeks around it, dragging his hole across the leaking tip. This was better, his chest pressed against Jesse’s, feeling every gasp and groan that his teasing prompted.

But he could feel those eyes, burning into him. Hanzo looked back. Gabe had set down his empty bottle and was idly stroking his cock through his trousers. His eyes flicked up from where he’d been watching Jesse’s prick playing peekaboo, catching Hanzo’s glance. He smiled, and stroked a little harder, pulling the fabric to clearly delineate what lay beneath. Hanzo felt a sizzle in his veins. Before he realized what he was doing, he’d climbed off Jesse and crawled on hands and knees to the end of the bed, his braided hair swinging down over his shoulder.

“You want to see what I’ve got?” Gabe asked.

Hanzo gave a brief nod. “Yes,” he replied. His voice was low and rough.

Gabe smiled. “Well, come over here.”

Jesse could only watch as his lover got off the bed and slowly walked away from him. There was a weird ache in his gut as he saw Hanzo bend down to unfasten Gabe’s belt and unzip his slacks.

Gabe pushed his pants down to his knees, revealing his tight, low-cut boxer briefs and the generous personal assets that they supported. Hanzo reached out to touch, but Gabe caught his hand.

“Ah, ah, ah. If you want to touch, you can do it with that sweet ass of yours. Like you did with Jesse.”

Hanzo thought for a second, then moved to climb onto Gabe’s lap.

“Wait,” Gabe drawled before Hanzo could get anywhere. “You’re still dressed.” He ran his palm over the front of Hanzo’s jock as if to remind him of its presence, and the heat of his skin soaked right into Hanzo, which made it all the more of a shock when Gabe yanked the garment down, completely revealing his genitals. Gabe’s fingers gave him a brief fondle, then used his prick to tug him forward. “Now that’s better. You can sit down now.”

Hanzo stuck his feet through the open spaces under the chair’s armrests and slid his arms around Gabe’s neck as he carefully set himself onto Gabe’s lap. He let out a soft “ah!” as he felt how large and hard Gabe’s cock was against his groin. This was the fabled American porn star dick. He bent his head and they kissed, and he tasted the sour flavor of the beer on Gabe’s tongue. Gabe’s strong fingers tugged at his nipples, sending white hot flares of rapture through his body.

Jesse was caught somewhere between horrified and incredibly aroused as he was forced to look on while his boss and ex-lover seduced his new lover. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. The fuzziness in his head made it hard to judge if what was happening was good or bad, and he was beginning to feel like he could sense the universe expanding around him, that all was right with the world regardless. The drugs were as good as Hanzo had promised.

Gabe’s large hands each held one lobe of Hanzo’s ass, and he used them to pull Hanzo’s hips back and forth, grinding their bodies together. “Yeah baby, how do you like it? You want to feel more of it?”

Hanzo could feel his cheeks being spread, knew that Jesse could see everything, especially that he wanted to be touched this way, and that he was enjoying it. “Yes,” he replied. “I want more.”

Gabe slapped his hip, hard enough to sting. “Get up and turn around.”

Hanzo disentangled himself from the chair and stood facing Jesse as Gabe shed his remaining clothing. Jesse had a dazed look on his face, and his cheeks were flushed, but his dick still jutted out straight, hard and hot and drooling pre-come onto the sheet. He knew what was about to happen.

Hanzo felt a large finger slide through his crack, knew it came out slippery with the lube that had been leaking out of his hole all evening.

“Good boy, you took care of everything, didn’t you?” Gabe wrapped his hands around Hanzo’s narrow hips and brought him down towards his lap. Hanzo’s hands found the armrests to steady his descent as one of Gabe’s hands vanished. “That’s it, love, nice and easy.”

Hanzo took a deep breath as he felt the large mushroom tip of Gabe’s cock part his cheeks, preparing for the resistance of his body to penetration. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his entrance was breached. He tried to support his body weight, tried to give himself a chance to adjust, but Gabe just pulled him smoothly down the seemingly endless, impossibly thick shaft until he sat once more in Gabe’s lap, Gabe’s huge cock buried to the hilt in his ass.

“Fuck, that’s nice. You didn’t tell me how juicy he was, Jess.” Gabe reached around and gave Hanzo’s dick a few slow tugs. “Breathe, sweetie. Just relax.”

Hanzo did as he was told, and the pain and shock began to fade, quickly replaced by a heightened level of euphoria and sensitivity. Gabe lifted his body a few inches and then impaled him again, and it tore a long, guttural noise from his throat. His arms and legs began tingling.

“Feel better?” Gabe asked. When Hanzo nodded, he continued, “Good. Now I guess we owe Jess a show.” He lifted Hanzo’s knees up until he was nearly folded in half, and pulled them wide apart so every bit of where Gabe’s cock penetrated him was on display for Jesse.

Hanzo was left to hang onto the chair arms as Gabe fucked up into him, hard and fast, grunting with the effort. The stretched walls of his interior passages were lit up in ways he was more used to feeling in his dick, and his entire body was refracting the delicious sensations. He wasn’t sure if he was having an orgasm or if he had already had one, or if he even could have one. His flesh had gone incandescent.

Gabe was soon glistening with sweat, and after a few minutes, he slowed down, then stopped completely, Hanzo coming to rest easily on his thighs, his buttocks spread and his hole loose.

“I think Jesse might be lonely over there,” Gabe murmured in Hanzo’s ear. “Why don’t you go suck on his cock some more?”

Unable to make any complex decisions for himself at this point, Hanzo assented, lifting himself unsteadily from Gabe’s dick and taking the few steps to reach the bed. He crawled across the mattress to where Jesse was still sitting on his heels, bound and silent, and leaned down, ass in the air, to take Jesse’s cock into his mouth. He felt a weight on bed behind him as Gabe joined them.

Jesse was panting, the blood trapped in his cock by the tight rubber ring making his nerves light up like sparklers as Hanzo began to work his tongue and lips around it again.

“That’s it, baby, give it to him good,” Gabe said, as he lined up to enter Hanzo again. He sank in with a sigh, then began to thrust with long, relaxed strokes.

Every time Gabe’s hips met Hanzo’s ass, it shoved Hanzo’s mouth down harder onto Jesse’s prick, and eventually Hanzo gave up trying to brace for impact. Jesse sensed the change when Hanzo’s throat opened around him, felt the coughing reflex squeeze his shaft, and then he felt the wet drops of Hanzo’s tears hit his skin.

Gabe was enjoying it all, even watching Jesse go from angry and jealous to unreasonably hot for the whole thing. Perhaps especially that part. He reached down and buried his fingers in Hanzo’s hair, wrapping around the base of his braid, and pulled his head up until he was looking Jesse in the face with a tear-streaked face. Jesse looked at him and saw only a beautiful mess, his mouth red and sloppy, his neatly-trimmed beard soaked with saliva and pre-come.

“Kiss your boyfriend, sweetie.”

Hanzo complied, and Jesse kissed him back just as fervently as before. Gabe softened his strokes for a bit, letting them make out while he watched. Then he let go of Hanzo’s hair and gripped his shoulder instead, and solidly hilted his cock. Hanzo moaned into Jesse’s mouth, thoroughly debauched.

Gabe’s other hand found Hanzo’s dick again and probed to see what condition it was in. “You haven’t come yet, baby? Never would have guessed you’d be so hard to satisfy.”

He lifted Hanzo off of Jesse’s mouth. “Come here, love. We need to get Jesse more comfortable for the finale.” Together they shifted Jesse down to lie on his back again, his head and upper back supported with pillows.

“Okay,” Gabe directed, “now get on his dick.”

Hanzo mounted Jesse, and began to ride his cock. His hole was soft and raw and messy with lube and Gabe’s fluids, but it was a hot and silky paradise as far as Jesse was concerned. And when he felt Gabe lift his bound legs and separate them, pushing them forward to lift his ass higher, he was ready to be sent straight to heaven.

“Fuck yes,” Gabe sighed as he rapidly buried his cock in Jesse’s heat. He slammed it home a few times, and then just moved idly back and forth a few inches as he observed Hanzo fucking himself on Jesse’s prick. He ran a finger around Hanzo’s puffy rim while it slid up and down.

Jesse had seen the same fireworks Hanzo had, although with less initial shock, so his head was spinning and he didn’t notice right away when Hanzo seemed to get tighter around his dick. Gabe had slipped a couple of fingers into Hanzo’s hole, and Hanzo was riding them just as willingly. Way back in the distant, still-rational corners of his mind, Jesse could see where this road was leading.

“Hanzo, sugar…” he gasped. “Don’t feel like you gotta do anything you don’t want to…”

Hanzo looked down at him, the pupils of his golden eyes blown wide, his face rosy pink. “I feel… so good.” And he stopped moving for a minute and bent over to kiss Jesse. It was then that he felt the blunt pressure at his rim.

“Relax, honey, you can take this,” Gabe murmured, and nudged his cock gently alongside Jesse’s. He’d found the tube of lube and was applying more as he slid in, until everything was deliciously slippery. “Ah, shit. Now that’s what I call a tight fit. Jess, can you move at all?” He adjusted Jesse’s legs so his feet were flat on the mattress.

Jesse only grunted as he tried to lift his pelvis. Oh fuck, he thought. This felt too good. He looked at Hanzo. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. “You okay baby?” Jesse asked, worried. Gabe was big. He could do real damage.

Hanzo nodded. He had never been stretched so far. It burned. And then Gabe moved, sliding out till the fat head of his cock caught on Hanzo’s rim, then spearing him as smoothly as he had the first time, his pelvis smacking solidly against Hanzo’s ass.

And Hanzo came, his cock dancing alone between his abdomen and Jesse’s, spattering his seed across red rope and Jesse’s auburn curls. Gabe continued to fuck him with long, hard strokes, and Jesse pushed into him with small, short thrusts, nailing Hanzo’s prostate perfectly. All Hanzo could do was ride it out, his body shaking with the overwhelming stimulation.

Jesse reached climax next, swearing as he went straight into hypersensitivity with Gabe thrusting against him. But Gabe didn’t ease off, and it was not long before he, too, found his release, plunging deep into Hanzo’s body. Once the ecstasy began to fade, he did not linger, but instead pulled out and massaged his cock through the final spasms, leaving his last spurts of semen like an autograph across Hanzo’s ass. Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jesse felt his softened member fall at last, and he could tell that Hanzo was just about to collapse on him as his locked elbows began to wobble. “Hanzo love,” he said quietly. “Can you untie me?”

Hanzo focused on Jesse’s face. He was exhausted, but still floating on the endorphins and the starfall high. Carefully, he climbed off of his lover and helped him sit up before reaching for a bottle of water. After taking a long drink himself, he offered it to Jesse, giving him as much time as he needed to swallow. Then he stood over Jesse and began to pick the knots apart, ignoring the state of his own body and Gabe returning from the shower with a towel around his neck.

“Thanks, guys,” Gabe said as he got dressed again. “I always love an impromptu threesome.” He reached over and squeezed Hanzo’s butt. “Especially with a sweet ass like this.” He slipped three fingers into the soggy disaster of Hanzo’s hole, examining the condition of it.

Hanzo bit his lip and closed his eyes, his back arching spontaneously. It was so sensitive now, sore and puffy, but Gabe’s touch sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. The fingers vanished and Hanzo could breathe again. He looked at Gabe, and the confrontational energy still sparked between them when their eyes met. Gabe gave him a knowing wink, then turned to leave.

“See you at the office, Jess,” he called out, and then he was gone.

Hanzo returned to working at getting Jesse out of the rope. Once his arms were free, Hanzo rubbed them briskly, getting the blood flowing again, and turned to freeing his legs.

At last Jesse was divested of his bindings, and he squeezed all his strained joints, feeling suddenly naked as Hanzo collected the pieces of rope into a bundle.

“Let’s get you into the shower, love.” Jesse touched Hanzo’s elbow gently. Hanzo nodded and followed Jesse into the bathroom.

It was when they were both under the warm water that Hanzo’s composure crumbled, and he collapsed against Jesse’s chest. Jesse held him tight, stroking his back as the water tumbled down upon it. A few minutes went by, and Jesse just continued to soothe him as best he knew how.

“You’re okay, baby, you’re okay.” Jesse rubbed his cheek against Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo shifted against him and he felt his cock stir. He sighed. It didn’t take much. And then Hanzo lifted his head and started kissing Jesse’s neck, and Jesse wondered if he’d misread Hanzo’s body language. “You still want more?” he asked, surprised.

Hanzo lifted his head and his eyes were tired, but clear. “Fuck me, Jesse. Please.” He turned around and put his hands on the wall and pushed his hips out, letting the hot water splash in his face. Jesse took him by the hips and let his cock drag down Hanzo’s crack, still slick with lube and semen. He slid inside easily, Hanzo’s puckered entrance slack and open, the swollen flesh like a warm, velvety cushion around his prick. He moved into his lover carefully, with languid thrusts, but Hanzo’s vocal appreciation drove him to increase the energy level.

But Jesse knew it would take a lot to get him to climax again so soon; he was already exhausted and knew that Hanzo was too, however sweet the noises were that came from his lips. It was too much. He withdrew, and grabbed the soap to clean them both.

Hanzo turned, his face as expressive as Jesse had ever seen it. He looked devastated. “Why do you stop?”

“I’m tired, love. You’re tired. Let’s wash and sleep, and we can make love again later.” He realized after he said it that he used Hanzo’s choice of euphemism instead of his usual blunt terminology. Jesse slipped his hands around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him close. He meant it.

Hanzo accepted this promise, and seemed to gather himself together. Eventually they made it back to the bed, and Jesse pulled the blankets back up on the bed so they could snuggle up together.

When Hanzo didn’t fall asleep immediately, Jesse was almost surprised. Had their positions been reversed, he knew he would have been out cold as soon as his head touched the pillow. Instead, Hanzo lay curled against his chest in the darkness, stroking Jesse’s arm where it crossed his belly. Jesse could still feel the lines where the rope had crisscrossed his skin, like his flesh had a memory of its own.

“You were lovers.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, for a while,” Jesse replied. He felt Hanzo sigh.

“You enjoyed pleasing him.” Hanzo’s voice was calm and quiet as he recounted his observations. “He enjoyed hurting you.”

Jesse didn’t know how to answer this. “Yeah, I reckon. But I like being surprised, and I like having sex in inappropriate places. I like it rough; it triggers the endorphins.”

Hanzo was silent, but his fingers continued to smooth the hairs on the back of Jesse’s arm.

Jesse went on. “And you like being watched, no, being _seen_ , and having your limits tested. You like someone giving you permission to release yourself, to be free, by making the decisions for you.”

“I…” Hanzo considered this. “I do.” He pulled Jesse’s arm tighter around him.

“At least sometimes,” Jesse amended. “I get the feeling that sometimes you get a kick out of being in control, too.”

“I trust that you will be able to know the difference,” Hanzo said. “You have been exceptionally accurate so far.”

Jesse grinned and pressed his face into the back of Hanzo’s head. The serious tone and formal language were endearingly over the top for pillow chat. He lay there, enjoying the feel of Hanzo’s heartbeat against his own, and it led him down into the depths of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the title: Depeche Mode, In Your Room https://youtu.be/u5IKGFF0P_o


End file.
